Punishment
by DnAfan
Summary: A fun os...a random thought...pplsss r & r...


_**Hello frndsss...**_

 _ **Here is a Duo os...just for fun...**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

It was a sunday morning...Daya wake up a bit late...and freshen up...then came in hall...

Daya : kamaal hai...aaj itni der ho gai aur boss ne mujhe jagaya bhi nahi...maana Sunday hai fir bhi itna late ho gaya aaj...par ye hai kaha... (and he called him)...Abhi...Abhi...Bosss...

He went in his room...he was not there...he searched the whole house...but didn't find him...he went outside of the house and also not found his car...

Daya(in tension) : kaha chala gaya ye subah subah...bataya bhi nahi... phone karke dekhta hu...

He was about to call him...but just then his cell buzzed...

Daya : are...Abhi ka msg...

He immediately opened it...and read...

Abhi (in msg) : Hi...gm...uth gaya?

Daya typed the msg...

Daya (in msg) : haan...kabse...lekin tum kaha ho? Kabse tumko dundh raha hu...

Abhi (in msg) : are baba...mai ghar par nahi hu...

Daya (in confusion typed the msg) : to kaha ho...?

Abhi (in msg) : batata hu...pehle tu nashta to kar le...mene dining table par rakha hai...okk...

Daya in confusion called Abhijeet...Abhijeet picked up the call...

Abhi : haan Daya...are yaar mai jara baahar hu...tu nashta kar le...meri tension mat le...mai tujhe baad me msg karta hu ok...bye...

And before Daya could say something...he cut the call...

Daya : kamaal hai...bahaar hu matlab...bataya bhi nahi kaha hai...aur itni kya jaldi thi ki phone kaat diya...aaj to sunday hai...socha tha baahar jayenge...shopping vagere pe...par abb pata nahi ye kaha jaa kar baitha hai...upar se msg pe msg kiya jaa raha hai...baat karne ka to time hai nahi par msg karne ke liye full time hai...khair mai nashta kar leta hu...verna usme bhi kahega ki mene kaha tha na to nashta kyo nahi kiya...

And he sat on dining table and took his breakfast...again his mobile buzzed...

Abhi (in msg) : kar liya nashta?

Daya replied in msg : haan...kar liya...akele akele :(:(:(...par tum ho kaha bataoge...

And again their chatting session started...

Abhi : are yaar...hai kuchh kaam...msg me nahi bata sakta...ghar aakar bataunga...

Daya typed : par ghar aaoge kab tak? Boss aaj to sunday hai na...mai akele akele bore ho raha hu pichhle ek ghante se...

Abhi typed : are yaar isme bore hone vaali kya baat hai...tune abhi ek hafte pehle hi to ye latest smartphone liya hai...tu khud hi to dinbhar usime laga rehta hai...to abhi use kar uska...chatting kar...games khel...surfing...downloading jo karna hai kar...

And he pressed the send button...Daya read the msg and replied...

Daya : kya boss...ye sab pure din to nahi kar sakta na...tum kaha ho bas aa jao...

Abhi : sach me tu apna pura dina uss smartphone ke sahaare nahi beeta sakta...?

Daya (typed in confusion) : matlab...tum kehna kya chahte ho?

Abhi : kuchh nahi...chal jaane de...mai thodi der me msg karta hu...

Daya confused about Abhijeet's behaviour...he only msged him after some gapping of times...but didn't tell him where he is...and here Daya really getting bore...he played games on his smartphone...listening some music...chatting with frnds...but still he felt bore...he missed his buddy...2-3 hours passed like this...Daya called Abhijeet but he cut the call and msged him that he will msg him...and come at home soon...now Daya really frustrated...he msged Abhijeet...

Daya (in msg) : dekho boss...Abhi bahot ho gaya...ye subah subah kya majaak sujha hai tumhe...tum mujhe bata kyo nahi rahe ho ki tum kaha ho...aur tumhare paas msg karne ka time hai par mujhse phone pe baat karne ka nahi...hai na...

Abhijeet read the msg and smiled sadly...

Abhi (msg) : exactly mai bhi yehi kehna chahta hu Daya...shayad pichhle ek hafte se tumhaare paas messages...chatting in sabke liye time hai...par mujhse 2 min baat karne ke liye time nahi hai na...aur jaha tak tumhe batane ki baat hai...to kal mene tumhe batana chaha...but tum apne phone me itne busy the ki tumne meri baat suni hi nahi...

Daya stunned to read the msg...he went in flasback and started remembering all the incidents of last week...when Abhijeet bought a new smart phone for him...

 ** _Flashback :_**

 _Daya (in happy tone) : thank u Boss...u r the best...ye to ekdam latest piece hai..._

 _Abhi : hmmm...isiliye to liya hai...abb bhaisaab ne apna phone paani me girakar kharaab diya...usme jeb to meri khali ho gai na..._

 _Daya (in smile) : kya boss...tum bhi na..._

 _Abhijeet smiled and became so happy to see his brother happy...in this whole week their schedule was very hectic...so mostly they were busy in their work...but when they got some free time like at lunch time in beurau canteen or at home...Abhijeet wanted to talk with Daya...wanted to do some hasi majaak with his buddy and refresh his mood...but in these free times Daya always busy on his new phone...sometimes chatting with his frndss...or sometimes in playing games...or listening music..._

 **At lunch time :**

 _Daya was still on phone..._

 _Abhi : Daya...kya kar raha hai...abhi to phone rakh de...jab time milta hai...phone lekar baith jaata hai...kam se kam shanti se khaana to kha le..._

 _Daya : are boss...wo ek purana frnd mila hai bahot dino baad...usi se chat kar raha hu..._

 _Abhi : lekin khana..._

 _Daya (while doing chatting) : haan...haan...kha raha hu..._

 _Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment_...

 **At Duo's home (At night) :**

 _Duo took their dinner...and Daya again came in hall and sat on sofa and again busy with his phone...Abhijeet after clean the kitchen came in hall and sat beside Daya..._

 _Abhi : Daya...tujhe pata hai aaj kya hua..._

 _Daya (still busy in phone) : hmm..._

 _Abhi : aaj na abhi shaam ko jab mai freddy aur purvi us criminal ko pakdne gaye na...to usne to mere hi sar par bandook taan di..._

 _Daya : hmmm..._

 _Abhi : aur wo trigger dabane hi vala tha ki...(and he looked at Daya who seemed not interested in his talk...so called him in loud tone...) Dayaaa..._

 _Daya (in jerk) : haan...haan Boss...kuchh keh rahe the tum...sorry mene suna nahi...wo actually mai ye game khel raha tha... (in happy tone) dekho na bahot interesting hai...din bhar ki saari thakaan door ho jayegi...aur bich bicb me mere ek frnd se chat bhi kar raha hu...and he again busy in his game..._

 _Abhijeet looked at him disappointment..._

 _Abhi (in disappointment) : mai sone jaa raha hu...gn..._

 _but Daya didn't listen him..._

 _Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment...took his mobile and msgd gn to Daya...and went in his room...Daya saw the msg..._

 _Daya : are boss...sone jaa rahe ho...to isme msg kyu kiya...keh diya hota...khair...gn...and he again busy in his so called smartphone..._.

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

The whole week passed like this...Daya came in present with the buzzing of his mobile...he opened the msg and read it...

Abhi (in msg) : tujhe pata hai...aaj shayaad pure ek hafte baad mene tujhse itni saari baatein ki hai...wo bhi msg me...verna tere paas to time hi nahi tha apne aas pass ke logo ki taraf dekhne ka bhi...par ye achha idea hai agar mujhe apne bhai se baat karni ho to mai aise hi kahin chala jaaunga aur phir msg karunga...kyunki saamne baithkar msg karne me majaa nahi hai na...

Daya really felt guilty...he realised his mistake...bcoz of his smartphone he ignored his buddy unknowingly...he was so sad...Unknowingly he hurt his buddy so much...so he typed in reply...

Daya (in msg) : Boss...I m really really sorry...mujhe samajh me aa gaya hai...tum ye sab kyo kar rahe ho...please abb ghar pe aa jao na...mujhe tumse maafi mangni hai...please Boss...I really miss u...

Here, Abhijeet who actually was at Rahul's home...read the msg and smiled...

Rahul : kya hua bhai...itna muskura kyo rahe ho...lagta hai sorry bol diya Daya ne...

Abhi (in smile) : haan yaar...bahot pareshaan kar liya use...mujhe lagta hai ki abb mujhe chalna chahie...

Rahul(in straight tone) : bilkul nahi...

Abhi (in confusion) : kyu...?

Rahul : are kyu kya...usne tumhe pure ek hafte pareshaan kiya na...to abhi thoda bahot pareshaan karna to banta hai na...

Abhi : haan Rahul...lekin abhi already 4 ghante ho chuke hain...aur use apni galti ka ehsaas bhi ho chuka hai...aur phir usne kuchh bhi jaan bujhkar thodi na kiya...

Rahul : haan lekin thodi aur masti karne me kya problem hai...aur vaise bhi ekdam frustrate hokar kaun kehta tha ki yaar Rahul mene to ye naya phone laakar hi galti ki lagta hai...uske paas to phone ke alaawa kisi ke liye time hi nahi hai...mere saamne dekhne tak ka bhi time nahi hai...kaun kehta tha ye sab...bolo...

Abhi (irritated) : are yaar...mai hi kehta tha...par abb ho gaya na...sorry to kaha na usne...abb itna bhi kya tang karna...

Rahul (sarcastically) : plan kiska tha?

Abhi ( down his head) : mera...

Rahul : to fir bas...

Again Abhijeet's mobile buzzed...he read the message...

Daya : Boss...please...abb aa jao na...mujhe samjah me aa gai hai meri galti...mujhe akele akele bilkul achha nahi lag raha hai...plsss aa jao...

Abhijeet about to msg him but Rahul grabbed his phone and msgd Daya...

Abhi : Rahul...mera phone de...dekh kuchh aisa vaisa mat likhna...

Rahul (put finger on lips) : ssshhhh...

Rahul didn't give him the phone and msgd Daya from Abhi...Abhi pat his head in disappointment...

Abhi (in msg) : sorry Daya...par itne dino me hum dono ke ghar me hote hue bhi mujhe aisa hi lag raha tha ki mai akela hi hu ghar me...mujhe kitni baatein karni thi tumse...sochta tha thoda hasi mazaak karke...tere saath baatein karke din bhar ka kaam ka stress door ho jaayega...par tera stress to tere phone se hi door ho raha tha...isiliye mene socha hai ki aaj ka sunday waha rehkar akele bitaane se achha hai ki mai yehi se tujhse msg se baat karu...kyu thik hai na...

After reading the msg...Daya made the face like he will cry any moment...

Daya (msg) : nahi Boss aisa mat bolo plsss...tum batao tum kaha ho...mai aata hu...plsss plssss plsss...aisi sazaa mat do...please...

Daya wait for some minutes...but didn't get any reply...he became more sad...and angry on his own self...

Daya (in anger) : sab meri galti hai...iss mobile ke chakkar me sab gadbad ho gai...iss mobile ko hi phenk deta hu...nahi nahi...kya bol raha hai Daya...paaagal ho gaya hai kya...ye tujhe tere Abhi ne diya hai...wo bhi itna mehnga...mai ise kaise phenk sakta hu...aur isme iski kya galti...galti to meri hai...mai sach me budhhu hu...

Voice : hmm...duniya ka sabse bada budhhu...

Daya turned his face in the direction of the voice and became so happy to see his buddy standing there smilingly...immediately he stood up and ran to him and hugged him tightly...Abhijeeet hugged him back and said...

Abhi (in loving tone) : are Daya...Daya...kya hua...haan...

Daya (almost in teary tone) : I m so so so sorry Boss...I m sorry...I m sorry...I m sorry...

Abhi : are are are...bas kar...kitni baar sorry bolega...

Daya separated and said...

Daya : jab tak tum mujhe maaf nahi kar dete...

Abhi (in smile) : lekin mai to naaraz hi nahi hu...

Daya (in happiness) : sach me Boss...to phir tumne aisa msg kyo kiya tha ki aaj mai baahar hi rahunga aur sirf msg se hi baat karunga...

Abhi : are yaar...wo last msg mene nahi Rahul ne kiya tha...

Daya : Rahul?

Voice : jee haan mene...

Daya (in shock) : Rahul...tu bhi...

Rahul : jee haan...Aur bdw Abhijeet subah se mere ghar pe hi tha...(Daya shocked...Rahul continued in naughty tone) kya yaar Daya...itna pareshan kar diya apne bhai ko...

Daya down his head with "sorry boss"...

Abhi : nahi Daya...mene kaha na mai naaraz nahi hu...mai to bas tujhe ye ehsaas karana chahta tha ki iss phone ke baahar bhi duniya hai...log hain..tumhaare apne...jo tumhaare saath waqt bitana chahte hain...

Daya looked at him with sad eyes...

Rahul : haan Daya...maana ki aaj kal ye smartphones...Internet...vagere sab necessities hain...par hum aksar uske itne addict ho jaate hain...ki ghar par log hote hue bhi baahar logo se chat karne me busy rehte hain...hame to pata nahi chalta lekin jo log hamare aas pass hote hain unhe to ye baat feel hoti hai na...kyunki hamara koi intension nahi hota par fir bhi anjaane me hum unhe ignor kar dete hain...hame lagta hai ki ye to hamare pass hi hai...inse to kabhi bhi baatein kar sakte hain...isliye unki kadar nahi hoti...isi chakkar me unhe ignore kar dete hain..par jab wo hi hamse door hote hain...tab unki importace samajh me aati hai...hamare paas puri duniya ke liye waqt hota hai...bas unhi logo ke liye nahi hota jo sach me hamara thoda sa waqt chahte hain...aaj ki generation me ye sab common hai...par isme unki ko bhi koi galti nahi...ye sab naye naye smartphones aur internet cheez hi aisi hai...par hume bhi to khud par thoda control rakhna chahiye na...verna sabse baat karne ke chakkar me hum unhi ki importance bhul jaate hain jo hamare paas hain...

Daya : sahi keh rahe ho Rahul...aaj se ye sab chatting shatting gaming sab band...

Abhi (in smile) : are mere budhhu bhai...mai tujhe ye sab band karne ko nahi keh raha...abhi abhi Rahul ne kaha na ki aaj kal to ye sab necessities hain...aur phir achha hai na iske jariye jinse hum mil nahi sake unse kam se kam roj touch me to reh sakte hai...hamare purane doston se baat kar sakte hain...isme koi buraai nahi hai...par hum to sirf itna kehna chah rahe hain ki ye sab cheezein limit me honi chahiye...taaki hum sabko waqt de sakein...hain na...

Daya : haan boss...tumne jo bhi kiya bilkul thik kiya...verna mujhe to kuchh samajh me hi nahi aata...mai bhi kya karu boss...ek to tumne mujhe itna achha phone dila diya...upar se pata nahi kaha kaha se abhi purane frnds se contact ho raha tha...isiliye mai bhi...but abb promise...no extra use...aur Boss (hold Abhijeet's hand) tum mere sabse jyaada important ho...hamesha...

Abhi (in smile pat his cheek) : pata hai mere budhhu bhai...

Daya and Rahul smiled...

Daya : are boss...aaj sunday hai na...to mene kitna plan banaya tha pata hai...par abhi bhi der nahi hui...dekho mene to lunch banaya nahi hai...to hum pehle baahar lunch karenge... (Abhijeet smile vanished) fir shopping...fir beach pe jaayenge aur fir dinner karke hi lautenge...Rahul...tum bhi aaj free ho na...tum bhi chalo hamare saath...

Abhi : Daya...tu ek kaam kar...tu chatting hi kar apne phone pe...

Rahul hide his smile...

Daya : kya boss...majaak kar rahe ho... (Abhijeet made the bechara face)...achha chalo mai ready hokar aata hu ok...

And he went in his room to get ready...

Rahul (in teasing smile) : lo...bahot time bitana tha na apne bhai ke saath...abb bhugto...

Daya (in loud voice from room) : are Rahul...tum bhi chal rahe ho na...chalo achha hai...thoda khrcha tum bhi kar dena...

Rahul shocked...Abhijeet looked at him and burst out in laugh...Rahul also smiled and pat his head...

.

.

.

 _ **So guys...I hope jyaada bore nahi kiya aap logo ko...actually kya hai na...meri mumma mujhe aksar ye taunt marti hai ki iss ladki ko iske mobile se hi fursad nahi milti...to bas usi par se ye Duo Os likh diya...agar pasand aaye to review jaroor karna...**_

 _ **And sorry if I hurt anyone...**_

 _ **Tc of yours and ur loved ones...**_

 _ **R & R...**_

 _ **THANK U...**_


End file.
